zootopia_and_wildehopps_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Cape Buffalo
PrinceBalto's spoof of Beauty and the Beast. Cast *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Belle *Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as The Beast *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Prince Adam *Stu Hopps (Zootopia) as Maurice *Pegasus (Hercules) as Phillipe *Steele (Balto) as Gaston *Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) as Lefou *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Lumiere *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Fifi *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Cogsworth *Gloria (Madagascar) as the Wardrobe *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Mrs. Potts *Cub Simba (The Lion King) as Chip *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as the Stove *Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Sultan *Kate, Lilly (Alpha and Omega), Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as the Bimbettes *Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Monsieur D'Arque *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as The old beggar woman *Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven) as The beautiful enchantress *Various animals as the townspeople *Hyenas (The Lion King) as the wolves Scenes *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 1: Prologue *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 2: ("Judy") *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 3: Judy meets Steele and Duke *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 4: Stu's Invention *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 5: Stu Goes the the Fair and Get Lost/The Hyenas *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 6: Stu Arrives to the Castle *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 7: Steele's Proposal/("Judy" (Reprise) *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 8: Judy Arrives to the Castle *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 9: Judy's New Home *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 10: Steele ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 11: Judy meets Sarabi, Simba and Gloria *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 12: Judy Being So Difficult *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 13: Judy Leaves her Room/Judy meets Danny and Shifu *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 14: ("Be Our Guest") *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 15: Tour of the Castle *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 16: The West Wing/The Hyenas Attack Again *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 17: Judy Dressing Chief Bogo's Wounds/Steele and Duke meet Temutai *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 18: Something Special for Judy *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 19: ("Something There") *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 20: ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 21: ("Beauty and the Cape Buffalo") *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 22: Chief Bogo Lets Judy Go *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 23: Steele's Plan *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 24: ("The Mob Song") *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 25: The Castle is Invaded/Animals vs. Villains *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 26: Battle on the Tower *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 27: Transformation/The Finale *Beauty and the Cape Buffalo part 28: End Credits Cast Gallery Judy the meter maid.PNG|Judy Hopps as Belle Bogo irritable.PNG|Chief Bogo as the Beast Nick fence.PNG|Nick Wilde as Prince Adam Stu Hopps in start.JPG|Stu Hopps as Maurice Pegasus Disney.jpg|Pegasus as Phillipe Steele 1.JPG|Steele as Gaston Duke Zootopia.jpg|Duke Weaselton as Lefou Danny dsc.JPG|Danny as Lumiere Sawyer pic.png|Sawyer as Fifi Shifu2.jpg|Shifu as Cogsworth Gloria_001.png|Gloria as the Wardrobe Sarabi.JPG|Sarabi as Mrs. Potts Cub_Simba_1.JPG|cub Simba as Chip Po kfp 1.JPG|Po as the stove The Prince of Jasper Park.jpg|Humphrey as Sultan Kate Hottie.jpg|Kate as Bimbette 1 Lilly the lovely omega.JPG|Lilly as Bimbette 2 Aleu sly.JPG|Aleu as Bimbette 3 King-temutai.png|Temutai as Monsieur D'Arque Mrs.Kanga.jpg|Kanga as the old beggar woman Sasha hottie.JPG|Sasha La Fleur as the beautiful enchantress Hyena_Clan.JPG|The hyena clan as the wolves Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Beauty and the Beast spoofs Category:Movie spoofs Category:Beauty and the Cape Buffalo Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:Disney spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Steele is the villain Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Disney classics